Orphans and Pandas
by UnicornShenanigans
Summary: Parking spaces are sacred


**A/N: The weirdest things happen when you are trying to work on other things, did you know that? This is one of those things. I have no idea y'all. It just kind of...happened. **

_'Oh fuck this guy'_ is her first impression of the asshat that just stole her parking space. The one she was waiting _politely_ for, mind you. Because she is a decent human being whereas he is not. Okay, maybe that's unfair and maybe he feeds orphans in his spare time but by stealing her parking space that she waited (again, politely) for she is going to assume it's more like he eats orphans because _fuck this guy._

Well, okay, that makes her kind of a hypocrite because she is having vicious thoughts about some guy who could in all reality be feeding orphans. Or maybe he adopts pandas in the wild. But probably not because people who save pandas and feed orphans do not steal parking spaces from innocent women who have been waiting _very politely_. Before she can rethink her decision about yelling at a guy who is on a motorcycle and quite a bit bigger than her and looks, well, surly as all get out she's stopped and gotten out of her car before he even gets all the way off his motorcycle.

"Hey!"

And maybe she shouldn't start yelling because there is nothing about what she is doing that is polite but she's had a _bad_ day and this was her last stop and no guy on his stupid motorcycle is going to get away with messing with Beth Greene. Not today.

He looks a little surprised as he turns to the sound of her voice and even though she notices he is ridiculously good looking and she's telling herself not to look directly into his eyes because eyes like that are either illegal or dangerous and she is _mad_ even though she's rapidly forgetting the reason why, that is not going to deter her from standing up for herself and all the other people who politely wait for parking spots.

"You can't just take parking spots you...you parking space thief!"

"Excuse me?"

She's pretending she doesn't hear the amusement in his voice when he says that. His very attractive voice. She tells herself to focus because he most likely doesn't adopt pandas in the wild. The thought of him laughing at poor sad wild pandas really helps her concentration though.

"You heard me, I was waiting politely for that space when you just swooped in with your stupid bike and your stupid face and it's just rude to do that, okay?"

"I didn't see you waiting."

"Oh sure, that's believable," she says as she gestures to her car. Her car which is bigger than the motorcycle and therefore, in her mind, is a stupid excuse.

He's staring at her now and she is trying not to squirm under his intense gaze but failing because parking space thieves should not be allowed to look like that. It makes being very angry at them incredibly hard. Which she is. Very angry. Stupid attractive rude motorcycle having parking space stealer.

"Do you want me to move?"

Well, shit. She didn't think past yelling at him. Well, she didn't think when she started yelling at him. Does she want him to move?

"Uhm, no. I mean, you're already parked and everything so...no..." she stutters out as she decides to look anywhere but his face. Why didn't she think this through? Now she's got no parking space and she's sort of yelling at the asshat who is probably not an asshat who stole her parking space and maybe if he weren't so attractive she could tell him to take his motorcycle and shove it but he is so attractive and she's flustered because Beth Greene is a nice girl who doesn't usually run around yelling at people. Maybe she should apologize for yelling at him but when she looks up and finds him looking extremely amused it just irritates her more.

"What?"

"What do you mean, what?"

"You're the one staring at me!"

"Well, you're the one yelling at me."

"Yeah, well, sorry, but I still think you shouldn't steal parking spaces, you know?"

"Yeah, I got that when you called me a parking space thief."

"Sorry."

She hears him give a soft amused snort and sees a small smirk grace his face and she's suddenly a little bit mad all over again. Along with embarrassed and flustered.

"But still, you shouldn't steal parking spaces. You should at least look around or you're going to take the space of someone who's had a bad day and be on the receiving end of the end of their rope. Or something like that," she murmured at him, while looking around and pulling on a piece of her hair as a distraction.

"So what do you want me to do?"

Oh, this guy. He is far too amused at the situation she put herself in. Aside from hoping the ground opens up and swallows her to get away from the predicament she put herself in she doesn't know what she wants anyone or anything to do.

"I didn't think that far ahead, I just reacted, okay?"

"I can see that."

"Yeah...well, sorry again for yelling at you even though I still think you shouldn't steal parking spots," she says to him and as she turns to walk back to her car, tail tucked firmly between her legs, she hears, "Wait!"

When she turns around she notices he's fidgeting a little bit which is interesting because the entire time she was talking to him he just stood there all big and solid and smirking at her discomfort.

"Yeah?"

"Are you always this impulsive?"

"Sometimes. It doesn't usually end in me yelling at strangers in a parking lot though."

"Are you hungry?"

"I could eat," she tells him because if this man is asking to spend more time with her, she may be impulsive but she's certainly not stupid and she'll happily spend more time with this stranger. Oh god, she doesn't even know his name. She's pretty sure he's got a name. Most people do.

"You wanna grab something to eat with me?"

"Maybe."

"Maybe?"

"Yeah, maybe. You're still a stranger so I need to know some things."

"Okay, shoot."

"You got a name?"

"Daryl. You?"

"Beth."

"You know, you can find out these things while eating."

"True."

And that's how she ended up sitting across from Daryl while drinking a strawberry milkshake and eating onion rings while getting to know him. Aside from his parking space stealing tendencies that is. She found out where he works, what he does in his free time, that they have a couple family friends in common, and that he also steals onion rings. After having such a bad day it ended on a pretty high note even if she didn't finish her errands and she's still a little embarrassed that she yelled at a total stranger in public for what is probably not the best reason. It was _just_ a parking space after all. Not that she was gonna tell him that. No way.

A couple hours and way too many onion rings later she didn't want to leave but she couldn't find an excuse to stay and fighting over the check only took a couple of minutes and he won anyhow, so she sighed internally while he walked her to her car (he did let her park first by the way) trying to figure out how to ask him out because she is a grown woman who can absolutely ask sexy motorcycle riding men out on a date when he grabs her hand as she's reaching for her door handle and says,"You wanna do this again?"

"Maybe."

"Maybe?"

"Yeah, I just have one more question."

"Alright, ask away."

"How do you feel about orphans and pandas?"


End file.
